How do you Spell
by live2tivo
Summary: Mark and Roger star in Adventures in the Internet. Slight MR ONLY in chptr 2 . Chapter 1 won 1st place at speedrent. Working on new chappie. Will post for reviews.
1. Polka Dots and Kermit

**Title: **How do you spell…?**  
****Author: **Tally (live2tivo) **  
****Feedback:** is like pain medicine…and pretty little flowers, which go hand in hand. **  
****Pairing: **None, really. Mark/Roger if you squint really hard, and mentions of Maureen/Joanne**  
****Word Count: **913 (yeah, I know it's short. I have a very short attention span right now.)**  
****Rating: **PG/PG-13. Very tame for a RENT fic.**  
Genre: **Humor/Parody or if pain medicine induced is a genre… (I just got all four of my wisdom teeth taken out)**  
****Summary: **Mark forgets what a dictionary is. Roger becomes his replacement.**  
****Notes: **Written under the influence of massive amounts of pain medicine. If the story makes no sense, I blame the… whatever it is I'm taking. **  
****Special Thanks: **To Greens for making me laugh my ass off with this prompt To my pain medicine, which I have discovered is God. To Rachel, if she'll ever answer her phone! And to Thomas, who has called me everyday since we got back from camp, even though he's grounded. **  
****Spoilers: **I shouldn't be spoiling anything. **  
****Warnings: **If you couldn't tell already, this fic is the result of massive amounts of pain medicine and watching _Win a Date with Tad Hamilton _and _Singin' in the Rain_. **  
****Disclaimer: **Not mine. Really. I promise. I also do not own You Tube, _Wicked, _Kermit, Yahoo, or _The Breakfast Club_.

**Even more thanks go to all of the people who have reviewed my 5 previous stories:** THEHARRYPOTTERFREAK1331, blue.nails.of.an.angel, To Being An Us For Once, Tokyogirl119, cameragirl, ursomalevolent, kiss the pain, Tara230, MarkCohen69, Supreme Baka, forgetregret13, MersMers, Laurel Ducky, XxBeyond RedemptionxX, Lanhar, UnnamedElement, ickle-s-10, angel718, MissB860, Born2Bbad, Starlight's Delight, L. M. Ward, overthemoon07, aspirer

**How do you spell…? **

"Hey, Roger?"

"Yes, Mark?"

"How do you spell 'polka dots'? Is it P-O-K-E A D-O-T-S or P-O-L-K-A D-O-T-S?"

"P-O-L-K-A. Why?"

Ever since Mark had discovered the internet, Roger had discovered that Mark had no spelling abilities whatsoever. Mark had given up on spell-check and gone straight to Roger for every spelling question he'd had for the past three weeks. It was getting on Roger's last nerves.

"Never mind, but, Roger, look at this picture."

Roger sighed, ever since Mark had gotten an internet connection, all Roger ever heard besides 'how do you spell such and such' was 'Roger, come look at this.' "What is it this time, Mark?"

"You just have to see this."

Roger reluctantly walked over to where Mark had set up his laptop. "It's not that stupid Anthony guy that you think you look like again, is it?"

"No. Look."

"What's this supposed to be?"

"It's a publicity photo for this new Broadway show called _Wicked_. Doesn't the one girl remind you of someone?"

"Uh, Kermit the Frog?"

"I was thinking more of Maureen."

"Although Maureen is lacking the greenish skin tone that's highly prevalent in this picture."

"Unless she has the flu"

Roger had to agree with him on that one. Maureen was not a pretty sight when she was sick.

"Should I e-mail her the picture?"

"Only if you want her to start singing 'It's not easy being green' for the next three weeks."

"Good point."

"Thank you."

"Hey, Roger?"

"Yes, Mark?"

"How do you spell 'metallic'? Is there one L or two?"

"Two. Why?"

"I'm e-mailing Maureen about her latest protest."

"Is it against dictionaries and that's why you're refusing to use one?"

"Funny. Hey, do you want to see my new avatar on Yahoo?"

"No."

"But I made one that looks like Joanne. You have to see it."

"No."

"Do you want to see the one I made of Maureen?"

"No."

"But I found a background with a cow and I put a little bulldog in the foreground and everything."

"Did you make one for all of our friends or just your lesbian ex-lover and her current lesbian lover?"

"Roger!"

"What? You set yourself up for it."

"Do you want to see the one I made to look like you?"

"No."

"But it's got plaid pants and a guitar and everything."

"No, Mark."

"Hey, Roger?"

"Yes, Mark?"

"How do you spell 'counselor'?"

"C-O-U-N-S-E-L-O-R. What is it for this time?"

"Oh, I'm blogging about my experiences at summer camp."

"You're doing what?"

"Blogging."

"What's that?"

"You don't know what blogging is?"

"No, should I?"

"Blogs are online journals."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, they just added the word 'blog' to the dictionary."

"Wait, you actually know what a dictionary is? Then why are you still asking me how to spell words like 'counselor'?"

"Shut up, Roger."

"You're only bringing this upon yourself, Mark."

"Hey, Roger?"

"Yes, Mark?"

"How do you spell 'calendar'?"

"C-A-L-E-N-D-A-R. And I know I'm going to regret asking this, but why?"

"I'm on this website called You Tube and I'm watching this video and I want to write a review."

"Why do you need to know how to spell the word 'calendar' to write a review?"

"Here, why don't you just read my review?"

"I'll pass."

"At least watch what it is that I'm reviewing."

"What's the video?"

"It's called 'The Evolution of Dance'. There's this guy who does all these different dances and it's really funny. You have to watch it."

"Maybe later, Mark."

"Your loss."  
"Whatever."

"Hey, Roger?"

"Yes, Mark?"

"How do you spell awkward? It never seems to look right when I type it."

"A-W-K-W-A-R-D."

"That's what I thought."

"Why do you need to know how to spell awkward?"

"I'm on this web site with these things called forums and I'm just writing my opinion of certain films and stuff."

"Sounds intriguing."

Roger should have known Mark wouldn't have gotten his sarcasm. "It really is. Come here and see what this one person wrote about _The Breakfast Club_."

"I'd really rather not, Mark."

"Okay, whatever."

"Hey, Roger?"

"Yes, Mark?"

"How do you spell antidisestablishmentarianism?"

"A-N-T-I-D-I-S-T-A-B-L-I-S-H-M-E-N-T-A-R-I-A-N-I-S-M" This time, having a little bit more sense, Roger didn't ask why.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**You've read, now there's a pretty little button with the word "go" on it that is calling out to you and it's saying "Review!" and I'm saying "Please!" Hehe.  
**


	2. Balloons and MySpace

**Title: **Internet Withdrawal (How Do You Spell…? Part 2) **  
Author: **Tally (live2tivo) **  
Feedback: **is like coffee is to Lorelai on _Gilmore Girls_ (sorry, but I've been watching season three all day).**  
Pairing: **Mark/Roger (heck yes! I'm back into real pairings) **  
Word Count: **1,046**  
Rating: **PG-13  
**Genre: **Romance / Humor and a bit of Fluff (got to love that fluff) **  
Summary: **Roger puts Mark through internet withdrawal**  
Notes: **This is a semi-sequel to "How do you Spell…?" only because I really wanted to enter and I couldn't think of any other plot concepts. I wasn't intending to make this a multi-chapter fic, but it just happened. **  
Special Thanks: **To my mother, for buying me the RENT Bible which I just got today (it rocks) and to Thomas for staying in touch and to Rachel if she ever calls me back. **  
Spoilers: **I shouldn't be spoiling anything. I really shouldn't.  
**Warnings: **Parts of this probably don't make any sense, and I apologize for that. **  
Disclaimer:** I don't own RENT. I can't make it any clearer than that.  
**People who reviewed chapter one (to whom I say thanks): **Sargent Snarky, Laviboheme, blue.nails.of.an.angel, Puddycat, MarkCohen69, MersMers, kiss the pain, Mondler4EvEr, Darth Bongo, VivaLaVieBohemeH

**Internet Withdrawal (Balloons and MySpace)**

"Hey, Roger?"

"Yes, Mark?"

"How do you spell…?"

"I swear to God if you finish that sentence…"

"What's wrong?"

"You have done nothing for the past three weeks but ask me how to spell stupid words! For three weeks _I _have done nothing but tell you how to spell those stupid words! Awkward! Essential! Cannibalism! Juvenile! _Balloon_! You are going to come to my show tonight! You are going to get off of your lazy ass and log off of AIM!"

"But I'm talking to Maureen."

"But _nothing_. You need to get a life. Whatever happened to filming things with something other than a webcam? Whatever happened to watching the sunset?"

"If it'll make you feel better, I can go on the rooftop and watch a video of the sun setting on You Tube."

"If you can tear yourself away from emogirl21's video blog for that long"

"What is your problem Roger? I know you don't like being my own personal dictionary, but you don't have to get all mean about it."

Roger walked over and closed Mark's laptop. Mark squealed in protest as Roger picked him up, slung him over his shoulder and plopped him down on the couch. "What are you doing?"

"I'm staging an intervention."

"What?"

"An intervention. I-N-T-E-R-V-E-N-T-I-O-N. I'm going to get you away from that damn computer. It's an addiction."

"And you're going to make me go through the twelve steps or something?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. Step one: Log out of your e-mail, AIM, My Space, and any other site on which you are currently logged on to. Step two: turn off computer. Step three: leave the loft and converse with real people. Step four…"

"Okay, okay, I get it. Can you please get off of me now?" It wasn't until then that Roger actually noticed that he had been practically sitting on top of Mark.

"Do you promise to get out and talk to people with your mouth instead of your fingers?"

"You're quite witty when you're staging an intervention, did you know that?"

"You're quite hard when your best friend is sitting on top of you, did you know _that_?"

"Shit." Mark tried to move out from under Roger, but Roger wouldn't let him.

"It's okay, Mark. I've seen your My Space profile. I know you're bi. Why you'd rather tell Tom and the rest of cyberspace than tell me, I'll never know."

"You knew. How could you not know?"

"Relax, Mark. Of course I know. I met Joseph. And Lucas. And Jackson."

"Okay, you knew, can you please get off of me now?"

"Have you seen _my _My Space profile?"

"You don't have a My Space."

"True, but if I did, do you know what it would say under 'orientation'?"

"Since when?"

"Since I met Joseph."

Mark tried to sit up abruptly, which proved quite difficult, due to the fact Roger was still sitting on him. "What?"

"Just wanted to see the look on your face when I said that."

"Why must you be so hard to deal with?"

"I think _you're _the one that's _hard_ here."

"If you'd just get off of me…"

"What if I don't want to get off of you?"

Mark didn't know what to say to that. What do you say when you find out that your best friend is gay (well, bi, but who cares) and is practically propositioning you on the couch _while _sitting on top of you? (Do you? Do you? Sorry, I just had to do that.)

"Well…"

"Um… What do you want me to say to that?"

"That you want me to help you take care of your little problem south of the border."

"What if I don't want to say that?"

"Ah, yes, but I think you want to." Roger leaned further into Mark and felt the filmmaker melt into him. "As a matter of fact, I know you do."

"Okay, you win."

Roger smiled. "Good." He leaned in closer to Mark until their faces were inches apart. "So, you have two options. First option is that I'll get off of you right now and you can go back over to the table and your computer and you can continue instant messaging Maureen, also known as moomomoo23, about whatever the hell it is that you two talk about, most likely her latest protest or how her relationship with Joanne is at the moment because for some reason, you two are actually…"

"What's option two?" Mark cut off Roger mid-rant.

"Do you really want to know what option two is?"

"As long as the explanation is shorter than the one that accompanied option one."

"Okay, then how's this?" Roger quickly closed the small gap between his lips and Mark's. He pulled away, not knowing how Mark was going to respond to such an action.

"I like option two."

"Good."

"Although watching a sunset on You Tube is quite appealing, too."

"Shut up, Mark."

"Gladly."

This time it was Mark who initiated the kiss, and it was Mark who broke apart fifteen minutes later. He got up off of the couch and headed towards his laptop.

"What are you doing?"

"I have to change the 'single' status on my My Space profile."

Roger grabbed Mark and pulled him back down on the couch.

"N-O."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here endith my attempts at fluff of any kind. If people like it, I may try it again some time, but if not, I'll just let it go.

Please Review.

**Title: **Internet Withdrawal (How Do You Spell…? Part 2) **  
Author: **Tally (live2tivo) **  
Feedback: **is like coffee is to Lorelai on _Gilmore Girls_ (sorry, but I've been watching season three all day).**  
Pairing: **Mark/Roger (heck yes! I'm back into real pairings) **  
Word Count: **1,046**  
Rating: **PG-13  
**Genre: **Romance / Humor and Fluff (got to love that fluff) **  
Summary: **Roger puts Mark through internet withdrawal**  
Notes: **This is a semi-sequel to "How do you Spell…?" only because I really wanted to enter and I couldn't think of any other plot concepts. I wasn't intending to make this a multi-chapter fic, but it just happened. **  
Special Thanks: **To my mother, for buying me the RENT Bible which I just got today (it rocks) and to Thomas for staying in touch and to Rachel if she ever calls me back. **  
Spoilers:**I shouldn't be spoiling anything. I really shouldn't.  
**Warnings: **Parts of this probably don't make any sense, and I apologize for that. **  
Disclaimer:** I don't own RENT. I can't make it any clearer than that.  
**People who reviewed chapter one (to whom I say thanks): **Sargent Snarky, Laviboheme, blue.nails.of.an.angel, Puddycat, MarkCohen69, MersMers, kiss the pain, Mondler4EvEr, Darth Bongo, VivaLaVieBohemeH

**Internet Withdrawal**

"Hey, Roger?"

"Yes, Mark?"

"How do you spell…?"

"I swear to God if you finish that sentence…"

"What's wrong?"

"You have done nothing for the past three weeks but ask me how to spell stupid words! For three weeks _I _have done nothing but tell you how to spell those stupid words! Awkward! Essential! Cannibalism! Juvenile! _Balloon_! You are going to come to my show tonight! You are going to get off of your lazy ass and log off of AIM!"

"But I'm talking to Maureen."

"But _nothing_. You need to get a life. Whatever happened to filming things with something other than a webcam? Whatever happened to watching the sunset?"

"If it'll make you feel better, I can go on the rooftop and watch a video of the sun setting on You Tube."

"If you can tear yourself away from emogirl21's video blog for that long"

"What is your problem Roger? I know you don't like being my own personal dictionary, but you don't have to get all mean about it."

Roger walked over and closed Mark's laptop. Mark squealed in protest as Roger picked him up, slung him over his shoulder and plopped him down on the couch. "What are you doing?"

"I'm staging an intervention."

"What?"

"An intervention. I-N-T-E-R-V-E-N-T-I-O-N. I'm going to get you away from that damn computer. It's an addiction."

"And you're going to make me go through the twelve steps or something?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. Step one: Log out of your e-mail, AIM, My Space, and any other site on which you are currently logged on to. Step two: turn off computer. Step three: leave the loft and converse with real people. Step four…"

"Okay, okay, I get it. Can you please get off of me now?" It wasn't until then that Roger actually noticed that he had been practically sitting on top of Mark.

"Do you promise to get out and talk to people with your mouth instead of your fingers?"

"You're quite witty when you're staging an intervention, did you know that?"

"You're quite hard when your best friend is sitting on top of you, did you know _that_?"

"Shit." Mark tried to move out from under Roger, but Roger wouldn't let him.

"It's okay, Mark. I've seen your My Space profile. I know you're bi. Why you'd rather tell Tom and the rest of cyberspace than tell me, I'll never know."

"You knew. How could you not know?"

"Relax, Mark. Of course I know. I met Joseph. And Lucas. And Jackson."

"Okay, you knew, can you please get off of me now?"

"Have you seen _my _My Space profile?"

"You don't have a My Space."

"True, but if I did, do you know what it would say under 'orientation'?"

"Since when?"

"Since I met Joseph."

Mark tried to sit up abruptly, which proved quite difficult, due to the fact Roger was still sitting on him. "What?"

"Just wanted to see the look on your face when I said that."

"Why must you be so hard to deal with?"

"I think _you're _the one that's _hard_ here."

"If you'd just get off of me…"

"What if I don't want to get off of you?"

Mark didn't know what to say to that. What do you say when you find out that your best friend is gay (well, bi, but who cares) and is practically propositioning you on the couch _while _sitting on top of you? (Do you? Do you? Sorry, I just had to do that.)

"Well…"

"Um… What do you want me to say to that?"

"That you want me to help you take care of your little problem south of the border."

"What if I don't want to say that?"

"Ah, yes, but I think you want to." Roger leaned further into Mark and felt the filmmaker melt into him. "As a matter of fact, I know you do."

"Okay, you win."

Roger smiled. "Good." He leaned in closer to Mark until their faces were inches apart. "So, you have two options. First option is that I'll get off of you right now and you can go back over to the table and your computer and you can continue instant messaging Maureen, also known as moomomoo23, about whatever the hell it is that you two talk about, most likely her latest protest or how her relationship with Joanne is at the moment because for some reason, you two are actually…"

"What's option two?" Mark cut off Roger mid-rant.

"Do you really want to know what option two is?"

"As long as the explanation is shorter than the one that accompanied option one."

"Okay, then how's this?" Roger quickly closed the small gap between his lips and Mark's. He pulled away, not knowing how Mark was going to respond to such an action.

"I like option two."

"Good."

"Although watching a sunset on You Tube is quite appealing, too."

"Shut up, Mark."

"Gladly."

This time it was Mark who initiated the kiss, and it was Mark who broke apart fifteen minutes later. He got up off of the couch and headed towards his laptop.

"What are you doing?"

"I have to change the 'single' status on my My Space profile."

Roger grabbed Mark and pulled him back down on the couch.

"N-O."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here endith my attempts at fluff of any kind. If people like it, I may try it again some time, but if not, I'll just let it go. And just to clear up any confusion THERE IS NO FLUFF IN CHAPTER THREE. I just don't like writing fluff that much.

Next Chapter: Roger decides to see why Mark thinks the internet is so interesting.

Please Review.


	3. Brady Bunch and Alice Cooper

**Title: **How do You Spell...?**  
Author: **Tally (live2tivo) **  
Feedback: **is like every song in DRS, evilly addictive.**  
Pairing:** Mentioned Mark/Roger**  
Word Count: **1149**  
Rating: **T/ PG-13  
**Genre: **Humor**  
Summary: **Mark leaves his laptop in the loft and Roger decides to see what Mark thinks is so great about the internet.**  
Notes: **I didn't realize that I had this finished and hadn't posted it yet. And as of now, this story is complete unless inspiration strikes. **  
Special Thanks: **To all of the 61 people who have reviewed and/or added my fics to their favorites list. And to Rachel for keeping me in "let's just call them CDs." (even though you lent me Charlie Brown and now I have "My New Philosophy" in my head)**  
Spoilers: **Yes, I have RENT season 4 spoilers, if you want to wait for the new season, don't read. Oh, wait. RENT can't be spoiled unless you haven't seen it. There are no seasons (except those of love)**  
Warnings: **This fic is what happens when I get really bored during long car rides. **  
Disclaimer: **Don't own RENT, just the fic.

**EXTRA NOTE: I am writing an article about fanfiction for my school newspaper. If anybody has had a fanfiction-esque assignment for school, could you please tell me about it (ie. If your teacher asked you to write an alternate ending for _The Crucible _or something.) Any help would be greatly appreciated.**

The Brady Bunch and 99 Luftballons

Roger was alone, and it was just sitting there. Its sleek silver form reflecting the light streaming in through the oversized windows of the loft. The shimmering object drew Roger towards it like a paper clip to a magnet. He couldn't resist the temptation to run his hands across the smooth surface much longer. It was all he could do not to run over to the kitchen table and snatch it up. Mark had left the apartment for the first time in what seemed like weeks, taking his camera and leaving the laptop.

The laptop. Roger couldn't avoid the lure of it any more. He needed to see exactly what had kept his boyfriend so enthralled over the past month and a half. Personal privacy be damned. Roger wanted to see what this whole internet thing was all about.

It took him two minutes to remember what Mark pressed to turn on the computer, but within five minutes Roger was finally on the World Wide Web.

The first thing he saw was a blue, yellow, green, and red logo barring the word "Google." "Google?" Roger said aloud, trying to recall what Mark had said about this particular site. What had Mark called it? A "search engine?" Roger couldn't remember exactly what it was, but he decided to forget it and see what other websites his boyfriend enjoyed. First up, Yahoo!

Roger let out a small chortle when he noticed that Mark was still logged in and that he had three new e-mails. "I doubt he'll mind if I just see who they're from."

From: "Maureen Johnson" Subject: You and Roger

"Okay, maybe I'll just read this _one_."

From: "Maureen Johnson"

To: "Mark Cohen"

Subject: You and Roger

Hey Marky,

Do you and Roger want to hang out at the Life on Saturday w/ me and Joanne? We'll pay.

-Mo

"Well, that's not as informative as I hoped it would be."

The other two e-mails were from Alexi, and Roger didn't feel like reading them. He did ponder the fact that Alexi was sending Mark e-mails to his Yahoo! Account. He figured Mark would have some kind of work e-mail like "mark . cohen at buzzline . com" or something, but he didn't feel like devoting any more thought to his roommate's e-mail address (or addresses.)

LiveJournal. Why did that name sound so familiar? LiveJournal. Was that the forum site Mark was always talking about? No, that was Fanbolt.

Roger smiled as he remembered what it was. Mark's online diary. "This'll be interesting," Roger said to himself, "Very interesting."

Mark seemed to be a very trusting person when it came to his laptop. Like on his e-mail account, Mark hadn't logged off of LiveJournal, either. "I guess he wasn't planning on me using his computer without permission… but then again, when do I ever ask for permission?" He clicked on the button labeled "recent." "Let's see what Mark deems important enough to write about in here."

Subject: Life is Mundane

Location: At the loft

Mood: Blah

Music: Roger playing "Stairway to Heaven"

Hey,

Okay, I really don't have much to say. I'm really bored. Roger's ignoring me. I don't think he's even realized I'm home yet. I swear his guitar is his portal into another dimension or something. The entire building could collapse and there he'd be in the middle of the debris, still playing "Sunshine of Your Love." I'd set fire to our place to test this theory, but I'm too afraid that I'm right.

Maureen called me at work today to ask if I'd heard about a "Brady Bunch" marathon on TV Land tonight. I hadn't, but I pretended to have read about it on tv . com just so she'd spare me the details and entire episode list. Luckily, I hung up right as Alexi came in to tell me about a new assignment, which she had already e-mailed me about _twice_. I _never _should have given her my personal e-mail address. Now I get all office memos on both my work and personal accounts.

Okay, I'm done ranting for now. I've got to go stop Roger before he literally plays his fingers off. I swear Mick Jagger hasn't even played "Sympathy for the Devil" this many times (especially considering the Stones won't play it at their concerts anymore. At least, I think so. Roger told me about it. Something about the Hell's Angels, I believe.)

Mark

Roger considered posting for Mark to see if he'd notice, but he decided not to because he knew he'd have a little _too _much fun writing it. Just like he always had a little _too _much fun editing Mark's screenplays.

Roger didn't know where to go next. Mark had mentioned YouTube, but Roger didn't feel like watching any videos. And then he remembered… MySpace!

MySpace. "Now this is going to be fun." Roger chuckled evilly to himself. MySpace was probably the site Mark talked about the most of any of the sites he visited. Roger hadn't been able to figure out from what Mark told him how he could spend three hours straight on MySpace, but Roger was going to try and find out.

"Gods, Mark must be the most trusting person in the universe," Roger proclaimed as he realized, yet again, that Mark's password automatically appeared. It was all too easy, but Roger didn't care.

At first glance, Roger didn't see anything of interest, but clicked the "View My Profile" button to see if it had changed since the last time Mark had shown it to him. It had.

As promised, Mark's status no longer read "single" and the song playing in the background had changed from "99 Luftballons" to Alice Cooper's "Generation Landslide." The music made Roger smile. Mark had printed the chord chart for him a few weeks ago.

Roger had begun to look at the people listed in Mark's top eight, when the phone rang.

"SPEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKK!"

"We've got to change that message. It gets more annoying everyday." Roger made a mental note to bring it up with Mark later.

"_Roger! Pick up. It's me."_

Roger ran over to the phone. "Hey, Mark. What's up?"

"Nothing much. I just left my keys in the loft. Mind throwing them down for me."

"Sure, just a second."

"Thanks"

Roger hung up "Shit!" He closed the browser and grabbed Mark's keys off of the counter.

"You'd forget your head if it wasn't attached to your shoulders, Mark."

"Shut up, you can't talk about being forgetful. Give me the damn keys."

Roger purposefully threw the keys slightly away from Mark to buy himself more time.

"How do you turn this damn thing off?" Roger located the "Turn Off Computer" button and sighed in relief as the familiar sound of a Dell being shut down filled the loft. Not a moment after Roger had clicked the laptop shut, Mark entered the loft.

"Hey, Rog. What'd you do today?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PLEASE REVIEW!

I hate to beg, but my iPod was stolen on Thursday and reviews will make me happy.


End file.
